Meyer's House
by SharpObjects82
Summary: Hard M Lewis and Olivia at the Meyer's house. Trigger warning for sexual assault. I'm calling this complete but my head comes up with things so I may at some point update this with an additional chapter. No promises. I am still working on my other story I promise


Lewis had finished with Mrs. Meyer. Olivia was barely awake. She was trembling and disoriented. She had tried so hard to stay awake while he tortured the poor woman. He would burn her with a cigarette whenever Olivia couldn't keep her eyes open. Apparently, Lewis was tired and needed a break from his destructive rampage. He untied Olivia from the chair she had been in for the last 3 hours and drug her down the hallway. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet as she tried to keep up with his pace. Her inability to keep up with him was angering him and he threw her to the ground. She landed on her side, crying out as her hip and left arm took the brunt of the fall. He kicked her in the side, hitting her already painful ribs. She groaned as he lifted her to her knees by her hair and ripped the duct tape from her mouth.

"What's the matter Olivia? Tired?" He laughed in her face. She tried to look straight at him, but she was dizzy, and he was blurry and moving. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her mouth shoving three fingers inside forcing her jaw and tongue down, practically gagging her.

"That's okay baby," he said pausing to lick the side of her mouth and then sucking her upper lip into his mouth before biting into it hard. She moaned in pain and wanted to pull away, but she knew trying would do more damage. She felt her lip give way as his teeth punctured it. He sucked and lapped at the blood that came from her lip. He finally pulled back, grinning at her like the damn Cheshire cat, her blood on his lips.

"I know you're tired baby, don't worry we are going to take a break. Little nap both of us, sound good?" He said it almost lovingly. She didn't respond, she really couldn't. She just wanted his fingers out of her mouth. She didn't want to think about where those fingers had been not long ago and the things that she could taste. She felt herself starting to drool around his fingers as she couldn't close her mouth to swallow. This caught his eye and he seemed fixated by it. He watched as the strings of drool became longer and she couldn't help but stare at his face. What the hell was he thinking? His eyes finally met hers and she could see desire in them, his pupils blown wide. He ground himself against her and she was horrified to find him hard. How could he be? After all that he had just done? He forced her back with his body and his fingers in her mouth, shoving her head roughly into the wall. Her ass hit her heels as he gained height over her.

"God Olivia, he said nuzzling into her neck, licking her and biting at the skin there "seeing you drool like that, around my fingers, makes me just want to take my cock out and fuck that mouth of yours. I want to see you drool and choke around my dick as I shove it as far down your throat as possible. Grind your nose against my pelvis and hold you there. Just fuck that mouth, those plump lips of yours, as drool and snot and tears just run down your face until I spill down your throat so far you won't have an option not swallow me." He hissed this vileness into her ear, against her neck as he ground himself against her over and over again. "I could do it now, just stand here in the hall and take you. Or I could force you to the ground, hold your hair to keep you in place as I fucked into you." Olivia had closed her eyes at this point. Tears were spilling down her cheeks mixing with her spit and now the blood from her lip. He started to grind into her a little more forcefully.

"Of course, we could do it like the whores in porns do. I could bend your head over the edge of the bed and rape your mouth that way. Wouldn't you love that? My balls slapping you in the face as I drill into your mouth. I could grab your tits and used them as handholds, really fuck hard into you."

He suddenly stood up, taking her with him but didn't remove himself from her mouth. He held her against him, she could feel him hard against her ass as he walked her into the first bedroom they came to. He threw her onto the bed. She could finally close her mouth, fucking swallow, but the taste was still there. He was on her before she could do much of anything. He used his body weight to pin her to the bed. He reached under her undoing and ripping her belt from her before tearing at her pants.

"No, Lewis! No!" She screamed as best she could. Her voice hoarse from lack of use. She struggled with what little strength she had. The meds, the liquor, the beatings, the lack of food, the constant up and down with adrenaline, she had so little right now, but she wasn't going to just lay here and take it. He had her pants undone and tore them down her body to her knees. He hadn't bothered to put his belt back on earlier, so it was easy for him to pop his button and pull himself out. He grabbed her hair and shoved her face into the blankets. He started grinding himself against her ass. He pulled on her panties and ripped them clear from her body. This was it; he was going to rape her. It was fucking over.

"God your ass, seriously Olivia. Thick, firm but soft at the same time. It's perfection and it's mine" He was flat against her, his mouth against her ear his hot breath panting in it. She wanted to just pass out. Hell, between him on her and her face shoved into the mattress she was struggling to breathe anyway. He held her hair tighter and twisted her face to the side. He started licking her face before he shoved his fingers back in her mouth once again forcing her tongue and jaw down. With her mouth forced open like this he could hear every painful grunt and groan she gave. She couldn't hide it. She felt his dick against her grinding over and over and over. His stamina apparently wasn't completely back because it wasn't long before she felt him start to shutter and he came with a low groan against her ass. She wanted to vomit. It probably won't be hard for her to with her mouth already forced open like it was.

He was laughing in her ear as he caught his breath. He lifted off her some, kneeling on the back of her thighs pinning her in place. He pulled his hand from her mouth placing both hands on each side of her body.

"Fuck Benson. I wasn't even inside of you and that was fucking great. My dick is still throbbing. Sorry you didn't get much out of it this time. I'll make it better for you next time baby. Oh, but you know, you don't have to miss out completely." With the same hand he had already been shoving in her mouth he scooped up some of his cum off her ass and quickly shoved those fingers back into her mouth. She started thrashing. She could barely move her legs with his knees digging into the back of her thighs like they were. He grabbed her hair and held her in place. He spit at her "you can take it this way Olivia, or I can shove my cock in your mouth, and you can clean it off that way" she squeezed her eyes shut and stopped moving. He smeared himself all over her tongue and pulled his hand out. He instantly covered her mouth so she couldn't spit anything out. Defeated, she swallowed.

"Good girl" he whispered before turning her head just enough to kiss her, shoving his tongue hungerly into her mouth while groaning. "Mmmmm, we taste good together baby"

When he pulled away from her, she groaned in disgust. She wanted to move, wanted to get up and fight but everything started getting fuzzy again and she felt the edges of her world darken. Moments later, despite feeling his hands on her again, she passed out.


End file.
